Shadow Master (Daichi Sazuki)
Shadow Master/'Daichi Sazuki' (シャドウマスター, Shadoumasutā/鈴木大地, Suzuki Daichi) is a major villain and a main antagonist in the BNHA series (canonically). He is the husband of Himari Kazumi (deceased) and the father to UA student Kazumi Sazuki. Appearance Daichi has straight medium length black hair and red eyes. He has a tall and slender body build. His eyes may change colour depending on the attack (the usual and most well-known colours being glowing red and/or "glowing" black). His skin is quite pale, but his skin barely shows either way. He has a birthmark on his hand, which looks like a pale spot. Black lines are found along his entire body, an effect of being hit by the Shadow Arrow Super Move. Daichi also has a large scar along the back of his neck. Clothing Hero/Villain Costume He wears a white t-shirt, a jacket (similar to a varsity jacket with a hood) (sleeves normally rolled up), baggy jeans, heavy sneakers, and bandages all along his forearm. When he is in action, he typically has either his hair tied up, or let loose with his hood on. He wears a mask with a similar design as the one seen on Himiko Toga's villain outfit and may carry a small blade or dagger. Home/Normal He wears a long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants, normally the colour dark grey. Socks or sliders are worn inside the house. Street Clothes Hah, FOOL. He doesn't go out onto the street. Even if he did, he'd go in his shadow form. He doesn't want to be discovered, so he stays hidden. Personality Daichi is normally described (coming from a normal person) as cold and distant. He may act mean and scary towards others, but he opens up and seems nice if you get to know him. According to Kazumi, he's very nice and caring; and even a bit overprotective. Daichi acts especially kind towards Himari and Kazumi and also acting casual towards Aizawa. Daichi can be very stubborn; being the type to go - "My way or the highway." His intentions are usually for the greater good but mistaken normally as an anti-hero act. He collaborates well with other people but has very short patience. The more upset he is, the more powerful his attacks tend to become. He favours peace over discord at all times. History Daichi grew up in an abusive home. His father died before he was born and his mother was a villain. She tried to train him to become tough and wanted him to become a villain as well. In truth, he wanted to pursue the job of a Pro Hero, but did not want to disappoint his mother. At age 13, his mother died: killing herself after being captured by Pro Hero Endeavor. Daichi then was to move in with his aunt, uncle, and cousin (Aizawa). At first, he didn't interact with his relatives, but it took a bit for him to open up and say something. After he started to talk to his relatives, he spent more time with Aizawa. They became close friends and were pretty much inseparable. When high school came around, both were recommended into the UA. They started to continue on their own paths, but they still talked to each other at least once a day. Daichi met a UA student named Himari in about his 2nd year. They started to talk and then fell in love. Daichi and Himari were married after college ended. And then about 3 years later, Kazumi was born. Daichi had to conduct business in America, so he travelled there alone. While he was gone, a dangerous villain broke out in Hosu City. The villain was on the verge of winning but demanded a hero as a sacrifice for them to hold back their troops. Himari agreed and was taken by the villain. When Daichi returned to Japan, he found out that Himari had died in battle. Kazumi was taken by Aizawa after the sacrifice, so he went there. When he arrived at Aizawa's place, he snatched Kazumi and yelled at him, blaming him for letting Himari die. Becoming furious at the heroes, he became a Vigilante trainer and then a Villain. Daichi continued his life by training Kazumi, watching her evolve into a hero prodigy. A few years later, after Daichi had become a villain, he decided it was too dangerous for Kazumi to live with him, so he told her to go to Aizawa's house after school and handed her a note to give to him. (What the note said because you may or may not be suspicious: ������������, �� ������������������ ������ �������������� ���� ������ ���� ������ ��������. �� ���������� ���������� ���������� ������, ���� ������ �������� �� �������� �������� ���� ������ ��������������. ������ ���� ������ ���� ������ ����������. ������ ������ �������� ���������� ���������� ���� �������������������� ���� �������� ��������, ������ �� ������������ �������� ���� ������������������ ���� ���� ������������ �� �������� ���������� ������ ������������. �� ������ �������� ������ �������� �������� ���� ������ ������ ����. ���������� ������ ������ ���������� ������������. �������� ��������, ������������ (Okay quiet- I came up with this from the top of my head. Now- bacc to history UwU) Daichi continues to live his life somewhere (currently) unknown. (I'll come up with something eventually -3-) Abilities Super Moves * Umbra Withdrawal: This move allows the user to take as many shadows as preferred and combine them to make one larger shadow. This shadow may take a visible physical form and may be used in combat. The shadows can harden to about the thickness of a mattress. This attack is debuted when he uses this attack multiple times against Aizawa in a flashback, forming shadows that behaved like vines that constantly chased Aizawa to try and contain him. * Shadow Dagger: The user can create multiple arrows and send them through the air at a target. The arrows follow the user everywhere- passing through physical objects like a breeze. Though this attack may only last for 30 seconds, they are quite easy to outrun if you have good speed and reflexes. The arrows have the maximum speed of a racecar (at its maximum speed) but its speed can be lowered if preferred. The shadows can harden into a black dagger or can be viewed as a normal shadow. (Another fact: The move cannot harm those with the same quirk. Instead, black markings of varied patterns form on their body instead. It depends on where the daggers/arrows hit for this to happen. This isn't a totally painless process though; there's a massive burst of pain that lasts for about 5 seconds before the pain goes away and marks start to spread. (Effects of the Shadow Dagger move upon another user with Shadow Play involves loss of stamina.) If you did not possess the Shadow Play quirk. getting hit with this move would just feel like getting stabbed by multiple daggers and would leave you permanent scars.) This attack is debuted at the USJ Incident. In a brief duel against Aizawa, he intends to use this attack on him. About 20 black arrows are formed and fly towards Aizawa. This is when Kazumi pushes Aizawa aside and takes the hit instead. * Dark Matter: This attack allows for shadows to take physical form. It behaves sort of like mercury, but it can harden and liquify on command. The shadow-substance can merge and turn into anything it touches (so if it decides to float in the air, it can be air- but nobody wants that-). For an object to turn though, would take about 5 minutes. Larger things to fill may take longer. This move may only last for 6 hours and may be tampered with by other physical objects (it can break into pieces if it is solid, and can be scooped up into a cup if it's liquid- for example). This Super Move is really called a Super Move because of its effect. This can be used as a healing attack, despite its gloomy-like name. Stats